Don't Leave Me
by Sapphirewood
Summary: Ok, I reedited this stroy. Yukimura wants to tell Sanada how he feels. What happens when something tries to take away that chance? Will he ever get to tell Sanda how he feels or will life and death tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I am redoing the story to help build up for the sequal. I only own the OOC, Dr. Amarillia Kasumi and the drunk driver( that comes up in the sequal) Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See you tomorrow Sanada," Yukimura said leaving the train station.

"Ok, bye Yukimura," Sanada said as they each went their own way home.

They had been practicing. All the other regulars were dismissed. The sunset had told the two to hurry home. They had got on a train and headed home. Yukimura was thinking about telling Sanada how he really felt. 'Maybe tomorrow' he thought.

Tomorrow came. The morning was here, but no sun. The sky was dark and stormy. Even though the thunder roared, the tennis team still meet. Yukimura had decided that this morning he was going to tell Sanada how he felt, only Sanada didn't show up.

"Maybe he guessed practice was cancelled because of the storm," Niou said.

He wanted it to be cancelled. All of a sudden, the thunder roared and it felt like the ground was shaking. Lightning shot across the sky and rain and hail feel hard on the team. They all rushed inside, drenched.

"Sanada, he is the one who made us practice during a tornado warning. Do you really think he would not come because of a storm?" Akaya said.

He wasn't very happy about coming to practice at 5 in the morning, dealing with Niou, running laps, or getting drenched.

"Well...... just shut up brat!" he said running out of excuses.

Niou couldn't even come up for a reason why Sanada was not here.

"There you guys are. I was hopeing you would come, not in this storm, but I need to talk to you," a soft, feminine voice said.

Niou and Akaya yelled at the top of their lungs. No one was supposed to be at the school except the team. The team had turned to see a woman who looked in her late 30s early 40s. Her hair had not been combed. Her make up was running. It was clear she had been crying. Her pink skirt with flowers and her hot pink blouse were wrinkeled. Everyone stared at the woman wondering who she was, except Yukimura.

"What are you doing here?" Yukimura asked the woman.

"Wait! You know here?!" Niou and Akaya asked, more half screamed.

"Yes, she is Sanada's mom," he said worried.

"Well, there was an accident," she said and her eyes became full of tears.

All of the teams eyes were wide, but Yukimura's had tears. He knew something terrible had happen. He knew Sanada wanted to keep his home life and school life separate. Something really bad had to have happen for her to come up to the school in search for the team.

Sanada's mom began to tell what happen while tears rolled down her cheeks.

"On Genichirou's way home, there was a drunk driver. He feel asleep at the wheel. When he woke up he saw children walking in the street and swirved. And hit Genichirou," she said trembling.

She let the team digest the news before continuing. For the first time ever, the entire team realized how much Sanada really meant to them. He was not only their teamate, but their friend. Even Niou was shocked at how much he cared.

"H-How is he?" Yukimura asked.

He regretted asking when he saw her face go white. Her eyes were wide open. You could clearly see her dark blue eyes. Her mouth was open to answer but couldn't find the words. She swallowed.

"He-He is," taking another deep breathe," in a coma!" she screamed and hit the floor.

All the teams eyes were wide. They watched as she cried on the floor. Yukimura wiped his tears and helped her up. He looked at the team. They were all in a shock. He thought one of them was about to have a panic attack.

"Thank you for coming. Team, we are going on a field trip," he said trying to stay strong for the team.

In his mind though, he was yelling, screaming, and crying. Yukimura called a bus to take them to the hospital. The trip was silent. No one talked. No one joked. They just stared. Still unable to believe what had happen. Yukimura was in the first seat on the left. He sat alone. The first seat on the right was empty. One seat behind Yukimura was Marui and Akaya. Across from them was Yagyuu and Niou. The seat behind Marui and Akaya is Jackal. Across from him is Yanagi. Sanada's mother went in her car.

They arrived at the hospital. Yukimura hoped Sanada would be awake. Even though it was highly unlikely, he wished anyway. The made their way in, following Sanada's mother. Her eyes stayed on the ground. It was clear she hated being here. They arrived at a big clean room. In the middle was an unconscious Sanada. Sanada's mother went beside Sanada, talking to his father. The team made their way to the bed. All they could do was stare in shock.

Sanada was pale. He had scratches and bandages. The part of his skin that was neither pale nor wrapped in bandages was purpleish-blue(bruises). The doctor came in. She was wearing her her white coat and was carrying some papers.

"Hello, I am Kasumi. I am guessing your his parents and his tennis team," she said.

She had a kind smile. Yukimura noticed something in her eyes. Something uneasy about her. As if she had bad news.

"How did you know we were his tennis team?" Yukimura asked.

Something about her worried him. He couldn't put his finger on it though.

"Well, he came into the hospital in his uniform and his tennis bag was brought along. You guys are wearing the same uniform and have tennis bags," she said with a soft smile," Please excuse us. I need to talk to his parents."

The team tried to listen through the door but all they heard was a scream followed by crying. Yukimura could hear her scream even though he wasn't against the door. Yanagi and Yagyuu are also sitting. The rest of the team move away from the door because they heard foot steps. Dr. Kasumi steps out. Her eyes are filled with sorrow as she leaves.

"How is fukubuchou-I mean Sanada?" Akaya asked.

He wasn't sure if he was supposed to call Sanada Sanada or fukubuchou.

"Um, well. I don't think I should be the one to tell you. Telling his parents was hard enough. Please excuse me. I need to get back to work. We have a lot of prepping to do-" she realized what she said.

"Prepping?!" Yukimura said, "For what?"

He knew the answer but really wished she would say something different.

"I think you know. Surgery," she said half-hearted.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to point out that my grammer isn't perfect and neither is theirs so please try to ignore errors. I am only human. Also, this is a little occ. I needed it that way because of the sequal. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team just stared in shock. So much was happening. It was a lot to take in.

"What type of surgery? Success rate? Who is doing it?" Yukimura asked in a paniced tone.

She just stared. Her eyes said 'this isn't a joke, his life is at risk"

"Listen, he has internal bleeding. I am doing the surgery. His parents have agreed. The chance of him living is, well," she takes a deep breathe then continues," 60% chance of him living."

The team looks like they are about to have heart attacks.

"On- only 60%," Akaya says in complete shock.

"Is there another procedure you guys could do?" Niou asked, " Maybe a safer one or something,"

"Look, I know this isn't easy but you must understand, this has to be done now. Any other procedure would take too much prep. We don't have that much time with him," she said in a rush.

She knew she needed to hurry. Nurses start walking into Sanada's room.

"Look, they are starting prep now. Trust me. I know what I am doing," she said hoping they understood not to interfere.

She left the stunned team. She had to begin her part of the prep. The team just sat outside Sanada's room. Watching the nurses run in and out. Watching his parents faces go white everytime the nurses hooked him up to something else. Yukimura felt useless sitting there. They couldn't do nothing but watch as their teammate and friend was dying.

The prep was done. The moved Sanada to the operation room. Back in the room, Sanada's mother was crying. His father was trying to help her off the ground and move her. The team was in the same postion. Just in shock. All wide eyes. Some full of tears. The surgery was going to take at least three hours. It could take more if there were complications.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Buchou, should we be worried? It has been over three hours?" Akaya asked nervously while pulling Yukimura out of his thoughts.

He was wondering the same thing. Though he didn't want to tell Akaya that.

"Akaya, every surgery has problems. I would be worried if they did do the surgery in three hours. Do you remeber the chance of sucess? It is low. I want them to take their time and do it right," he said kindly.

"So it is a good thing?" Akaya asked.

"Yes Akaya. Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine," Yukimura reassured Akaya.

Hearing in out loud even made Yukimura feel better. He was praying he was right.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"The surgery was a failure," Dr. Kasumi told the team and Sanada's parents.

"What!? You-," Yukimura said, running out of words.

Most of the team had tears while the parents were having a break down.

"Listen, it wasn't a total failure. We were not able to stop the bleeding permanently. In a few days, he will be bleeding again. We are scheduling another surgery. One part that was a complete sucess was we needed to pull him out of the coma. And we did. You can see him now," Dr. Kasumi said.

His parents rushed in. Yukimura stopped the team from going in. He told them that his parents should have some time with him. After 20 minutes or so, his parents came out. His mother continued to look at the ground. His father told them they could go in. The went in to see awake. His expression told them he was tired. After a few minutes of talking, they left Yukimura and Sanada alone.

"Looks like it is my turn to be in the hospital," Sanada said.

Yukimura giggled at that.

"Yeah, looks like it is. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like crap, other than that, never better," he said half smiling.

After a little while about talking about tennis and everything in between, Yukimura left. He didn't want to leave, but he knew his parents would be worried because of how late it was.

A couple days passed, the team came to see him everyday. Today was the day for the next surgery.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, here is Ch.3.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team came to see Sanada before the operation. This surgery wasn't much safer, but it had to be done. The team left Yukimura and Sanada alone. Yukimura couldn't decide if to tell Sanada now or later how he felt. '_There may not be a later though. No stop Seiichi, don't think that way. He will live, he can't die.'_

"Sanada, I need to tell you something," he said nervously.

"Is something wrong Yukimura?" Sanada asked.

"Well, it is just-" being cut off.

"Sanada, we need to take you to the operation room. Now," Dr. Kasumi said.

"Hold on. What did you want to say Yukimura?" Sanada asked.

"N-Nothing. Nevermind. Just don't die. Can you do that much?" Yukimura said.

"What do you mean can you do that much?" Sanada asked half smiling.

"Well you did get hit by a car on the sidewalk you know," Yukimura said smiling.

"I'll be back before you know it," Sanada said getting up.

"I will hold you to that," Yukimura said.

"Will do," he said.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The team was happy it was a Saturday. They could stay all day. Five hours later, Dr. Kasumi came out.

"I'm sorry. This surgery was also a failure. It seems one thing was overlooked. His second rib on the right side was cracked. When we went to do the surgery, it broke. We have brought in two other doctors to take my place. After five hours, I needed the break. There were no pros in this surgery(pros and cons, pros are good, cons are bad). Only cons. The rib got a part of his lung and a piece of his heart. We will do everything we can. Though, if he lives, it is possible he could be paralyzed. Right now, it is possible, it struck a nerve. No matter what the out come, her will never play tennis again. I am truly sorry," she said and then walked away.

His mother and father went into his hospital room to talk. Yukimura had tears running down his face along with Akaya. That night, no one slept. They were all worried. They had all planned to come back the next day, to see the outcome.

The next day, the team and Sanadas parents came in together. Everyone was worried about the outcome of the surgery. When the left late that night it was still going on. Dr. Kasumi was waiting for them in front of Sanadas room. There was only one thing missing, Sanada. When Sanadas parents and the team saw this, the all stopped dead in their tracks. Sanadas room was taken over by another person. They all had the worst in mind. That he had either died during the surgery or after.

"Hello. I guessed all of you would sec-" she was cut of by Yukimura.

He had beating the parents to the question that was on all of their minds. Is he dead? If not, where is he?

"Relax, he is very much alive. As I was saying, the second surgery yesterday was somewhat of a success. The rib caused a bit of damage to the right lung and the right side of his heart. He is awake so if I may regain your attention from his old room."

They all looked at her. They had been listening, but their eyes were locked on the person currently occupying his old room.

"As I was saying, the next 24 hours are critical. If anything happens, he could die. If all goes well, we will continue surgerys and he should live a very long, happy life. Though I am afraid tennis is out of the question, no matter what. After all this, it could take years to get his body completely stable. Also if he lives he will have some breathing issues from where the rib damaged the right lung.," she said with a slight smile.

"I am happy to report that so far he is doing very well. Follow me and I will show you his new room," she said gesturing them to follow her.

She lead them to his new room. At that moment, all their hearts stopped. They saw instead of a rocky line on the heart monitor, it was flat. Nurses and doctors were rushed in the room to an unconscious Sanada. They were running aroung them like they were under attack. It was like the world had gone in panic. The sound made by the heart monitor made Yukimuras heart feel like it was being pierced with a silver stake. Today was the worst day in history for Yukimura, Sanada's parents, and the team.

As the team and his parents heard them call the time of death and all of their hearts fell. Sanada Genichiro was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Sanadas mother hit the ground sobbing. His father knelt beside to comfort her with tears running down his face. Yukimura was the most shocking to the team. He had been acting so strong through this entire thing and now he was on the floor crying his eyes out. They all shed tears, but not as bad and Sanadas mother and Yukimura.

News spread quickly to the other schools. All the schools wither visted or sent something to the school for their condolences. Yukimura wasn't at school for a week. Tennis practice had been cancelled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many people came out to say good bye. Some of the other schools showed as well. The most surprising was Hyotei. The most predictable was Seigaku. Others like Fudomine and Rokkaku showed up as well. Over all, it was very silent. Yukimura had wore all black. He was clearly still in shock. This was the first time in a week his team had seen him. It looked like he had been crying the entire week. No one on the team was in good shape, but they all agreeed Yukimura was the worst one off.

At the end of the funeral, Sanadas parents handed a note to Yukimura. They could not look him in the eyes. Yukimura couldn't figure out why, until his mother spoke up.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't kept him late at practice, he would have been at home safe! He would not be in a BOX in a HOLE IN THE GROUND! Y--" her screamed was cut of by her husband.

"Honey, stop. This is not how I plan on leaving this diaster. I plan to leave it in a little peace. Yukimura, this letter was left for you," he said and passed a neatly foled letter to Yukimura.

Yukimura could only nod. Every word she screamed felt like a dagger in his heart. Now he felt that it was his fault. He believed every word she said and agreeed with her too. They walked away and he stayed at the grave site and after what felt like forever, he opened the note. It was neat handwriting. He know the handwriting very well. It was Sanadas.

The letter read:

_Dear Yukimura,_

_I am afraid I don't have much time. If your reading this, I am no longer there. First, I don't want you to blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this. There is something else I really want to tell you. I was going to tell you, but I was scared of your reaction. What would happen to our friendship, our team, and us. For many years now, I wondered if you felt it between us. You never seemed to show signs but I always kept hope. For a while, I couldn't even see it. We believed we were just friends, come to find out from others, we acted like a couple. I actually didn't mind. I was hoping to tell you this in person, I love you. I always have. I always will. I guess I won't know how you feel until you goin me in the afterlife. I am not telling you to go jump off a cliff, live a long, happy life. If you can't live for yourself, live for me. _

_You brought out a better side to me, I only wish we could be together. I remeber the first day we meet. To every last detail. It was December 12. It was snowing. A nice and light snow. We meet at the bus stop. You were wearing a gray jacket, blue sweater, and blue jeans. I was wearing a black jacet, gray sweater, and blue jeans. You were looking around, watching the snow. You eyes filled with delight. That was the best day of my life, the day I meet you._

_There are so many things I wish to tell you, only not enough time. We will have all the time in the world in fifty to sixty years. I hope even longer. Stick to your dreams, I will always be with you. Always. I will be looking over you, knowing that you will never forget me. Live as long as you can, you don't know how precious life is until it is gone._

_I love you Seiichi,_

_Genichiro_

Tears rolled down his eyes as he read this. Reading the the line telling him he loved him over and over again. He couldn't believe it. They could have been together all these years, and now it is impossible. Just as he put the letter in his pocket, the rain came falling down. '_Even the heavens cry' _he thought. '_I will live on for you. Wait for me Genichiro'_


End file.
